A Diamond's Spark
by xxsyastachexx
Summary: Mavis Caughner, known as Foxface to Katniss, was reaped in the 74th Annual Hunger Games with her district partner, Blake Collins. As Mavis faced countless challenges, her life was bummed by the boy with the spear. He might be a Career, but what is he towards her? Fluff might come in later chapters. Rated T because of Hunger Games.


A Diamond's Spark: THG FanFic

**Hi guys. I'm new here and I really wanted to write this story. This is only in Foxface's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter1

Seeing my elder sister, Melanie, lying in a pool of blood isn't a pretty sight. Eric, her husband, clasps her hand tightly in his, begging her not to go. Melanie looks at me pitifully as her chest rises and drops slowly. My father had her head cradled in his arms. The blood around the deep, red spot on her chest starts to spread more now. This is the fault of our district mayor. That stupid, worthless, man with the heart of ice who doesn't want to feed us, the citizens of District 5, just because we had not won the Hunger Games since he run the district ten years ago. One bullet from a gun, shot into my sister's heart, is going to make her die. My mother died soon after giving birth to me, only seeing me for two minutes. My father, who worked hard as an electrician, had to feed four mouths: Melanie, my grandmother, myself and himself. Ever since my mother's death, my grandmother, whom I called Nana, hates me for what I had done to her daughter. She treats me like a servant like I'm no granddaughter of hers. She even hates my father too because she claimed that he shouldn't have married my mother because he came from the poorest part of the district. My mother's family was one of the wealthiest families in the district, but after the death of her father and herself, my grandmother became arrogant towards us. She even despises my 20-year-old brother-in-law, Eric. Melanie's eyes rest on her husband's.

"Take care of my family, Eric, especially our father," Melanie says in a faint tone. After taking a long slow breath, she's gone. Tears stream down my cheeks, as well as Eric, Dad and surprisingly, Nana. Dad plants a kiss on Melanie's forehead and Eric closes her eyes. Damn the mayor. I'll teach him a lesson for what he had done to my dear sister. Without thinking, I sprint towards the mayor's house.

"Mavis! Where are you going? Mavis!" the voice of my father trails behind me. Something is in my head now. What I want now is vengeance. A pair of Peacekeepers raises their guns when I'm a few feet from the gates of the mayor's house.

"Stop there! No one is allowed to enter the premises of the mayor's house at this hour!" One of the Peacekeepers warns me. I don't want to stop. I need to keep going. I swiftly yank the gun out of one of the Peacekeepers hands and slam the butt hard against his stomach and he immediately crumpled to the ground. Then, I hear the other Peacekeeper pull the trigger of his gun. I turn around to face him, with a cunning grin etched across my face.

"You don't want to shoot a girl, do you?" I can't tell the expression on his face because the black visor of his helmet blocks the sight. I study his body language carefully and I can see that his gun is shaking. He's nervous. In a fraction of a second, I sweep the gun at his legs and his fell to the ground in a loud thud. To keep him occupied, I drop his partner's heavy gun on his stomach and smash his visor with the heel of my boot. I amazingly took down two Peacekeepers in a minute. But there is still rage in me. I kick open the mahogany doors and I stomp into the mayor's house.

"Mayor Stephan! Where are you?" my voice echoes around the corridor as I walk further in. I kick open doors one by one, hoping that the mayor is in one of the rooms. After kicking open the fifth door, I found the mayor in his office. The mayor is a stout man with a ridiculously brown and bushy moustache with white streaks and he has few strands of hair left on his scalp. His spectacles had slipped from the bridge of his nose when I barged in.

"My god! You should have knocked first! How did you get past the Peacekeepers?" he blabbers. He stood up as he talks. I approach him and slam both of my hands on his desk.

"I don't give a damn if I knocked or not! They are out cold," I say in a harsh and angry tone. Sweat beaded his forehead immediately.

"Guards! Guards!" he calls and heads to the door. In a swift second, I block his way, grab the collar of his coat and slam him against the door which closes.

"If you call out, you'll end up like your Peacekeepers. Got it?" I whisper. His lips twitch into a grin and he chuckles.

"What do you want from me girl?" he continues chuckling, because he thinks that a fifteen-year-old girl taking him down would be impossible because of his size.

"Why are you doing this? If any tribute in our district doesn't win the Games, why are you not giving us food? What's the point of this shit? There are hungry families out there, rioting. They're rioting because of you. My sister got shot down by one of your Peacekeepers. And now she's dead!" I whisper harshly. He tilts his side to one side and bursts into laughter. I pull his collar and slam him back against the door in order to shut him up.

"You're pretty tough for a tribute. Why don't you join the Games and win for us, eh? I'm sure they'll give enough tesserae and food if you win. Do you want to make this a deal?" he asks. I let go of his collar slowly as I think. I had taken two Peacekeepers down by myself and that had already made me tough? If I don't volunteer, the riot would worsen and the mayor would have a higher chance to decrease the tesserae. What about Dad, Eric and Nana? If I didn't survive the Games, Dad had already lost both of his children. I glare into the eyes of the mayor, which are begging me to participate.

"Deal," I say and he shakes my hand. What have I done? I open the door and exit the room, with my shoes shuffling across the floor. I have to do this. For my district and family.

* * *

Cold water trickles down my body as I splash the water over my head. This is the day. The reaping. Where I am going to volunteer for the Games. I dry my red hair once I step out of the shower. I wrap the towel around my chest and head to my room where my mother's dress is waiting. The dress is white and knee-high and it has short puffy sleeves. Nana would definitely hate me more for wearing her daughter's dress. I braid my damp hair down my back and tuck it into a bun. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say and my father enters my bedroom.

"You look beautiful like your mother," he says once he approaches me and he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. Both of us suppress a smile.

"Thank god you have your mother's eyes. They remind me so much of your mother," he continues. He pulls me for a hug. "I hope that you will not be picked. I don't want to lose you."

I stiffened. _I will not be picked Dad. I will volunteer._ He takes my hand and Eric, Nana and both of us head to the square where the reaping would be held.

"Your finger, please," the receptionist ask and I stretch my forefinger towards her. She jabs a needle in my finger and blood appears. She immediately stamps my finger on a book and scans it. "Proceed."

Once I reach the square, I give a terrified look at my father. I don't want to be in the Games. I don't want to die in a horrible death. Then, the voice of our district escort, Bridget, booms over the speakers. I turn to face the stage and the mayor, who is looking at me sheepishly, and one of our district's victor who won the 46th Games are each sitting on a chair. I catch a glimpse of Bridget and I am relieved that she managed to wear something bright today unlike last year where she looks like a vampire. She is dressed in a turquoise mini-dress with a feather boa around her neck. She wears a pair of matching high-heels and her make-up is thinner. Her black curls with aqua highlights fall across her shoulders.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" she says in a cheerful and bright tone. "Any volunteers?"

That made me in two minds. Should I volunteer? Or not? She's approaching the bowl for the girls! Think quick Mavis! Don't let her announce the name in the envelope. My heart starts palpitating wildly. My eyes rest on the mayor's. He does a small nod and he grins.

"Camille Baker!" Bridget says over the microphone. No. Then, a girl about the same height as me emerges from the crowd and heads to the stage with fear written all over a face. In a split second, four words escaped my lips.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout before Camille reaches the stage. My heart pounds against my chest. Suddenly, two Peacekeepers escorts Camille back and waits for me to walk with them.

When I reach the stage, Bridget shakes my hand and asks for my name.

"Mavis Caughner," I reply her.

"And now, for the boys!" she exclaims and walks towards the other bowl. She waves her hand in a circle before pulling an envelope. She opens it and reads out a name which I am familiar with.

"Blake Collins!"

The only son of a famous electrician in our district and Capitol, Tristan Collins. A tall, tanned boy with black hair emerges from the middle of the crowd and steps up the stage. I can see that he is a little well-built than the other male tributes of district 5.

"Mavis Caughner and Blake Collins, the tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Bridget announces and I shake hands with Blake. He looks at me with his dark brown eyes, the typical ones with the citizens of district 5. We were escorted to separate rooms to say our goodbyes. I slump into an armchair, waiting for someone to see me. After a while, Eric, Nana and my father barges in. I was astonished that Nana hugged me first.

"Please don't go, Mavis. I don't want to lose another grandchild!" she says, still choked in sobs. She breaks the hug and looks at me deep into my eyes. "Before you go, will you forgive me?" she asks pitifully.

"Of course Nana," I say and wrap my arms around her to pull her for another hug. Then, it's my father's turn.

"Mavis, what are you thinking? Why did you volunteer?" my father asks.

"I...I want to save our district Dad. For Melanie and everyone."

"That's very brave of you sweetie, but you are my only child now. I don't want to lose you," my father says. He spends the next few minutes comforting me and it's Eric's turn.

"Mavis, don't go. You are like a sister to me. Ever since your sister married me, I found out that I had another sibling which is you," he whispers. Tears stream down my cheeks. He spends a few minutes hugging me until I regain my senses. We sat in the room quietly until our time is up. After giving my family one last hug, a couple of Peacekeepers escorts me and Blake to the train.

* * *

Surprisingly, I find our mentor: a man tall and muscular man with tanned skin and dark hair and eyes in the train lounge without Bridget. I always thought that escorts are way punctual. Dang.

When both of us sit on the sofa opposite him, I catch a glimpse of his name on his wristband. _Eoghan Kriss._

"Nice to meet you both," he greets and shakes both of our hands. For a well-built guy, he's actually friendly.

"So you're uh..Eogan Kriss?" I ask. How the hell do I pronounce his name?

"It's pronounced as Owen. My ancestors are Irish," he says. I expected him to be red-headed and fair. Alright, enough of this. He turns to Blake who is sitting inches away from me. "So you're the son of Tristan eh?"

Blake gives him a small nod. "Alright," Eoghan snaps. "I need to find Ms Capitol and we're off. I hope she's not doing her make-up." He winks at me and leaves the room. Blake and I sat still on the sofa until Blake breaks the silence.

"Why did you volunteer?" he asks without taking his eyes off the floor.

"The mayor is a selfish jerk. People are rioting because of him. I don't want them to worsen it. My sister got shot down and she died. I want to save our district for them. I'll let the mayor have a taste of his own medicine," I grit my teeth and kick the coffee table opposite us once I finished my sentence.

"You're brave to go against the mayor. I'm sorry for your sister," he says faintly.

After a few moments, Eoghan comes back in with Bridget and the train starts moving. I take one last look at disrtict 5 out of a window. Goodbye home.

And we're off to the Capitol.

**Hey, hope you enjoy this story and I'm sorry if it sucked. Don't worry, the plot will get interesting! Plus, reviews are greatly appreciated! Don't forget to check out my besties' fanfics, Hermes right hand dude and chibi-monster13. Bye!**

**-xxsyastachexx**


End file.
